Code:Breaker Everyday Conversation
by the mythologist
Summary: Conversation and thoughts of Oogami and Sakura, with just a hint of tension. Light SakuraxOogami
1. Chapter 1

Oogami bestowed his most powerful glare (pure, apathetic frost, so contrary to his penchant for flame…you know the one) upon the almost comically serious girl. He had long known that he couldn't scare her the way he could others, she and Fujiwara were annoyingly alike in that respect. It was habit though, and oddly enough, she seemed to like his death glares more than the socially acceptable smile he wore in school. Although he'd never admit, sometimes it worried him how she only ever accepted the truth of himself, from himself; never the lies all others accepted so easily.

"I'm serious Oogami. They all worked so hard for this, the least you can do is attend!"

Sakura Sakurakouji had her hands full, both literally and figuratively. Their class had, upon learning that Oogami never celebrated his birthday, decided to throw him a birthday party. It was supposed to be a secret, until Toki-kun _accidentally_ let it slip. Oogami of course was totally against it – especially as he had overused his ability yesterday afternoon and had spent all night trying to recuperate. Sakura however, saw this as a perfect opportunity. That was why she was pulling Oogami along by the arm, his left arm, no less.

"Sakurakouji-san, I need not remind you of how pointless this little endeavor is. I am only here in this town, this school until the Code:breakers decide that it's time for me to move on. I can assure you that I won't even graduate with them, if I indeed finish out the year here. I-" He paused as he noticed Sakura's much-too-earnest face looking up intently at him. In any other situation, this would spell romance – but he was a Code:breaker, and she knew what he was, had seen him kill. Anyways, love was something he'd long turned his back on. It couldn't come to trash like him. Especially from someone like her…

"But Oogami that's why it's so _important."_ She jerked on his hand, almost imperceptibly, to drive her point home. Oogami wondered when pulling his arm had progressed to pulling his hand. "If you don't make these memories now, when will you make them?"

"I don't need them."

"And why not?"

He looked at her for moment, without his death glare, and without the fake smile. She stood staring back at him, curious, naïve perhaps, but not exasperatingly innocent. She was without a doubt the strangest and very likely the most dangerous woman he'd ever met, this rare kind of his. He leaned in close to her ear and gripped her upper arms, so that if passersby saw them, they'd think he was whispering sweet nothings. The truth however, was far different.

"Because I am nothing but a killer. I have no future. I am barely different from the trash I must burn. Don't forget that, Sakurakouji-san. Remember, if I could, I'd have killed you…"

He lingered perhaps a moment too long before he pulled away, his breath near her ear. All his attention was on the pattern of her breathing, and of the scent of her hair and skin but he would never admit that. He needed to frighten her, especially with all that had happened. She was too close to him, and he needed her to back away, otherwise she would not only get burned, but probably killed.

"But you can't. And you're not. And of course you do, baka, unless you plan on dying tomorrow."

Sakura had felt a twinge of fear, albeit more from his tone than his words. She knew that Oogami usually talked of being a hopeless killer, but his actions often belied his words. She had seen him protect their classmates, had seen him spare her father; not to mention how he had saved her life time and time again.

"And anyways," she continued as they resumed walking, "Who says you're going to kill ever again? I for one, am not going to let you."

Oogami shook his head. She had surprised him again, this rare kind. He would remember in the future not to forget her tenacity. In a tone that would have confirmed all of Fujiwara's suspicions he challenged her last statement.

"Oh? And how will you do that, Sakurakouji-san?"

They were close to the party now, and he had adopted his innocent and kind façade.

"Well, how do I normally stop you?"

"Usually excessive violence."

Sakura opened her mouth to retort, grimaced, and slowly let the grimace grow into a grin.

"And is there a problem with that?"

They had reached the karaoke bar where everyone was waiting. At the sight of them everyone started saying something, whether it was happy birthday; some insinuation as to why the two were late; or wails of 'give back Sakurakouji-san.' But just as everyone surrounded Oogami and Sakura he looked over at her, and whispered the word, "No."

After all, she wouldn't be his rare kind if she didn't at least try, now would she?


	2. Chapter 2

Oh. And while I worship Akimine Kamijyo, I do not own Code:Breakers or any such nonsense. Actually, I don't own much of anything at this point. Regardless. Sorry.


End file.
